Mighty Morphin' Power Smashers
by PitFTW
Summary: They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before! They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score! No one will ever take them down! The power lies on their side! Go, go, Power Smashers! Go, go, Power Smashers! Go, go, Power Smashers! You Mighty Morphin' Power Smashers!


Mighty Morphing Power Smashers

**A/N: For all you out there who remember our good ol' Power Rangers… allow me to present a new take on our favorite… uh… giant toy robot operating space cop thingies!**

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Wario was picking his nose.

Okay, so in a galaxy that was far enough away from Wario's galaxy, there was a giant space tube thing. In that giant space tube thing floated a hand. Really, said hand was supposed to be an actual giant, but due to budget issues and the writers of the show preferring to spend most of it on a skydiving sequence for the Mighty Morphing Power Smashers Movie, the producers of the show were forced to cut him down in size. That and giant floating heads sucked.

So anyways, this giant floating hand was called Master Hand. He kinda needed some help protecting the universe and all of that, so he decided to send his pet Robot ROB down to earth to find five teenagers with attitude. It took ROB all but ten seconds to find these five teenagers with attitude and it was with great pride that he introduced them to Master Hand.

First to come was a young man with a mop of dark blue hair and eyes the color of cobalt. Swabbed in rather tight blue jeans and a blue button down shirt, he actually looked a lot more like a girl than a boy. This wasn't really helped by the fact that he wore a sparkly hairband on his head to hold back his hair. He introduced himself as Marth, which soon invoked many, many, many "Martha" jokes.

A young brunette boy stepped up next. Like Marth, this kid was quite pretty, with sky blue eyes and a clear, innocent face. It was later said that if he had wings growing out of his back, no one would doubt that he was an angel. Or at the very least, some kind of mutant freakshow thing that had to be shot at. In spite of the angel/mutant freak comparison, he was very neatly clad in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Oh yeah, and there were sunglasses on his head. The name scrawled on his jacket's tag read "Pit Icarus. Mommy's adorable little angel monkey butt face". That and the fact that he lovingly carried a box full of candied cigarettes (aka Smarties) just screamed the fact that he was a rebel.

A beautiful blonde stepped out next, swathed in a filly pink skirt, a pink tank top, pink flats, and sporting blue earrings. Her eyes, blue like her earrings, were wide and innocent, but there was definitely something completely nuts hidden behind them. I mean, come on, this girl was probably the nicest thing in the world. It was always the nice ones you had to watch out for. Her name was Peach.

Then, there was yet another young man with a mop of blue hair, only this time, he had used at least ten bottles of gel to spike it up. It was quite obvious that he was much, much manlier than Marth. In fact, he was so manly that he wore a bright red shirt and blue jeans, obviously not giving away the color of the Smasher he would soon become. His name was Ike Greil, and manliness just came off of him in waves.

Last and most certainly not least came a beautiful brunette girl swathed in a pretty yellow summer dress. Her eyes shone a deep blue and seemed to contain the wisdom of ages. However, since she was a teenager and teenagers only cared about texting and stuff, she was busy playing with her phone, typing out the word "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" over and over again. It also didn't help that the nametag on her dress read, "Zelda Harkinan, Professional Fanfiction Writer".

"… Seriously?" Master Hand asked, surveying the teens. "This is the best you could come up with?"

"Well, there were way better ones, but they got hired to do some dumb TV show called Fantastic Fusing Super Rangers or something stupid like that. So this is the best I can come up with," ROB replied.

Master Hand sighed. "Alright, if this is all I can work with… welcome to the Smash Space Ship! I am Master Hand, one of the most omnipotent beings in the-" Master Hand only barely managed to get that out before the five teens began talking amongst themselves.

"Oh dear, I think I left my curler on at home!" Marth whined. "I need to get home and turn it off before it burns my bathrobe!"

"Forget your hair curler!" Peach sniffed. "I was on a date! It was soooooo romantic too! I mean, my boyfriend Mario and I were having soooo much fun at the fair! There was cotton candy and bubblegum and little kids screaming in terror…"

"I don't care why I'm here, but I like it," Pit smirked. "I'm so awesome, I _don't_ eat the candy Mommy packs for me in lunch! And because I'm here, I get to skip my Home Ec class!"

"So… either of you ladies come here often?" Ike asked, waggling his eyebrows at Zelda and Peach. "Because if you do…"

"Ewwww! I have a boyfriend you pervert!" Peach sniffed, turning away. But then she looked over her shoulder. "… But if you want to… ummm… talk, I live on Toadstool Way…"

Zelda just kept texting.

"Ahem!" Master Hand said. The teens all quieted at once and stared at the giant floating limb before them. Zelda even tore her eyes away from the engrossing conversation she was having about neon socks. "As I was saying, welcome to the Smash Space Ship. I am Master Hand, one of the most omnipotent beings in the universe. My pet robot, ROB, has selected you five for your great talents and attitudes and brought you here so you could serve as this universe's first team of Power Smashers."

There was silence. Then Ike spoke up. "… The heck are Power Smashers?"

Master Hand attempted to smile at the young man, but only managed to curl his fingers a bit. "Ah, good question, Ike. You see, Power Smashers are the protectors of the universe. They are representative of different colors and animals, and also gain epic samurai/ninja/karate/tae kwon do/aikido/kung fu skills. You also gain control over some of the most powerful technology the universe has to offer, including powerful mechs known as Megasmashes and-"

"I'd rather do thirty out of thirty homework problems than do this!" Pit shouted. Normally, he would only do twenty nine out of thirty homework problems. He was that much of a rebel.

"My parents won't let me do this!" Marth squeaked.

"Kung fu? I'm allergic to kung fu!" Peach cried.

"What are we, Teletubbies?" Ike asked. "Because no way in Hell I'm going to let you dress me up in one of those stupid costumes and run around pretending I have a TV on my stomach!"

Zelda kept texting.

Master Hand groaned. These teens had attitude alright. Wondering how in the world he was going to convince them that being a Power Smasher was the best thing that could ever possibly happen to them (other than new shoes) ever. He turned to ROB for help. Lucky for him, ROB already had a perfect solution in mind to ease the troubles of these teens.

"… You get your own action figures!"

That shut everyone up immediately. Zelda dropped her phone. Then, with many a cheer and a grin, the five teens immediately agreed to be Power Smashers.

"Alright, alright," Master Hand said once they calmed down. "Now, I'm going to assign you your colors, your positions, and your animals. These cannot be changed and if you don't deal with it, I'll toss you into the vacuum of space and the best you can do once out there is pray that the Doctor or those damn Daleks take pity on you." he pointed to Peach. "You, Miss Toadstool, will be the Pink Smasher, your animal being a rabbit. You will be the damsel in distress in pretty much every situation possible."

"Yay!" Peach squealed. "I love bunnies! Especially the sound they make when they die! Yay!"

There was an awkward silence, broken by Master Hand as he cleared his "throat" and pointed to Pit. "You, Pit Icarus, will be the Black Smasher, your animal being the swan. You will be the group playa and person who is friendly to everyone."

"Hey! The playa thing's my job!" Ike complained. Pit, meanwhile, looked quite pleased with his new position. In fact, in honor of his being the Black Swan Smasher, he decided that once he got back to earth, he was going to ask permission to go to a friend's house and once there, watch _Black Swan_ without adult supervision. He was rebel like that.

Master Hand next turned to Zelda, who had somehow misplaced her phone when she dropped it and now couldn't find it. "Miss Zelda Harkinan, you shall be the Yellow Panther Smasher. Your job is to be the annoying tree hugger. Think you can handle that?"

"I can't find my phone!" Zelda answered.

"… Alright then," Master Hand turned to Marth. "You will be the Blue Narwhal Smasher. Your job is to be the smart one and to be afraid of fish."

"What's the limit on baconning?" Marth asked.

"Why do you need to ask?" Pit scoffed. "Just bacon however much you wanna bacon. Be a rebel for once!"

"These teens…" Master Hand muttered as he turned to the only person who had yet to receive Smasher powers. "And finally, Ike… you have the honor of receiving the powers of the Red Gorilla Smasher. You shall serve as team leader and you will also fulfill the stereotypical jock role."

"Awesome!" Ike said.

"Wait, we're sticking our lives under _this guy's_ leadership?" Zelda asked. "He's an idiot!"

"I'm only going to listen to you every other command," Pit laughed. "Because I'm a rebel like that."

"Umm… well, I hope we can all make it out of this alive…" Marth whispered.

Peach frowned. "Aren't we missing a color, giant floating hand thing?" when Master Hand and everyone else only stared, she crossed her arms. "Green, guys! Green!"

"Who in the world would even think of coming up with a Green Smasher?" Master Hand asked. "Introducing one about midway through the show and having him work for the enemy under mind control sounds like a plot twist from a cheesy TV show."

"Yeah, Peach, get real," Pit drawled. "Introducing a Green Smasher who may or may not rise in popularity and end up being the most popular character in the history of Power Smashers is just so silly!"

"Alright, are you people done here?" Master Hand asked. Without even waiting for an answer, he turned to ROB. "Send these five back to earth. If they're found to be missing, I'll have a lawsuit on my hand faster than you can say 'Smashball'."

"Smashball," Zelda said, raising an eyebrow as a giant stack of papers suddenly landed in front of Master Hand's tube thing.

Master Hand cursed under his breath. "Alright, that's it, you guys are going back down. And it is _imperative_ that you keep your identities as Power Smashers secret. So I don't want anyone _texting _or _Facebooking_ any of this, okay?" at this, he seemed to turn and glare at Zelda in particular.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it," Ike yawned.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Marth said. "To hide our identities… we should dress in the exact same colors as our Smasher colors every single day!"

"Brilliant!" Pit said. "Now I'll go to school wearing _black_ sneakers instead of white ones!" he laughed. "It'll get Mommy so mad!"

"Hmm… I don't know if I have enough pink clothes to last me every single day…" Peach said thoughtfully. "I only have ten closets full of pink clothes…"

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Zelda asked. Before anyone could answer, ROB hit the "teleport" button and the newly-made Power Smashers were gone.

* * *

One day, the five Power Smashers, swathed in their epic civilian identities, were hanging out at a random smoothie shop. It was a pretty typical day, with the birds singing and the sun shining and the huge fortress housing a crystal that could potentially destroy the world looming menacingly over them.

Peach was busy jabbering about her boyfriend, Mario, to Marth while Ike did push-ups. The ever rebellious Pit was drinking not one, but _two_ smoothies. And the second one had more calories than the first. Zelda was texting as usual, but now she was texting about how she was the only female on the show yet to have a love interest. It was rather sad, really.

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm broke the singing of the birds. As dead birds fell all around the Smashers, they turned to look at the fortress. There were a bunch of people dressed in black, obviously not intergalactic thieves, breaking into it. It was pretty obvious what they were after…

"Our action figures are stored in their!" Pit shouted. "They're going to steal our action figures!"

"C'mon, Smashers! It's Morphin' Time!" Ike ordered, pulling a Smashball out of his pocket. One by one, his team did the same. Each of them then proceeded to crush these Smashballs and shout randomly.

"Swan!"

"Bunny!"

"Narwhal!"

"Panther!"

"Gorilla!"

One epic morphing sequence later, the Power Smashers were now swathed in latex jumpsuit things with helmets and black visors that covered their eyes. The design across their chests were a line of large white diamonds. White gauntlets and boots covered their hands and feet, decorated by the same diamond pattern only in their respective colors.

"Move out!" Ike ordered as the Power Smashers charged mindlessly into the fortress. After a lot of running and wrong turns, Pit finally managed to stumble upon the thieves.

"A…. ha…" he panted, placing his hands on his knees. "Hang on…. Need too… catch… my breath…"

His panted cry brought the other Smashers to him. They too were exhausted because they had very logically decided to run up ten flights of stairs rather than taking the elevator. The thieves, which shall henceforth be called Primids, exchanged looks.

"We're gonna… get ya…" Peach said.

"No one… steals… our action figures… and gets… away… with it…" Marth managed to get out.

"A… ttack…" Ike panted as he slowly lunged forward.

The fight was intense. No really, it was. Never before had such a fight of such intenseness ever graced the city. The Smashers smacked and kicked and punched with the power of angry five-year-olds. The Primids, being the weak foot soldier thieves they were, could do nothing against their awesome power. Explosions happened randomly around the place as the Smashers fought desperately to save their action figures.

When Ike punched the last Primid, he frowned. "… Guys, we need a way to sell more toys! No one would want a Primid toy!"

His complaint was answered by a rumbling. The Smashers grabbed onto the nearest piece of whatever to prevent them from falling. Zelda, who was nearest to the window, looked outside and screamed. For lo and behold, a giant Primid had risen up and was now destroying random empty buildings around the city! This was mostly because destroying buildings with people in them was too mainstream.

"We won't be able to take on _that_ behemoth on our own!" Marth cried, looking like he was ready to faint.

"It's alright, Smashers. We just need to call… our Megasmashes!" Ike said dramatically, pulling out yet another Smashball. "We crack out balls on three!"

After numerous parents around the world complained to the TV station about the obvious innuendo, the five Power Smashers proceeded to shatter their Smashballs. Filled with power similar to that of Master Hand, they raised their helmets to the sky and called out to their giant robot things.

"Great Aether Gorilla!"

"Palutena's Swan!  
"Bunny Blossom!"

"Critical Narwhal!"

"Light Panther!"

Out of the random spaceship thing in the sky came their robots, all of them colored the same way as their respective Smashers. Marth's blue Critical Narwhal leaped randomly from the sea and transformed into what looked like a giant left leg. Zelda's yellow Light Panther ran up next to it and became a giant yellow right leg. Peach's pink Bunny Blossom hopped up to form a chestplate for the giant toy-seller that would soon appear. Pit's black Palutena's Swan folded itself up to form a pair of arms. Finally, Ike's red Great Aether Gorilla leaped into the air and quickly morphed to form a torso and head.

"Yay! Let's do this!" Peach exclaimed as the Smashers randomly appeared in the cockpit.

"Guys… guys, I think I left my phone at the smoothie shop…" Zelda said hestitantly as she stared at all the randomly flashing buttons around her.

"Can't go back now, Zelda!" Ike declared, swiveling around in his spinning chair. "Alright guys, let's kick some Primid butt!"

"… How the Hell do you work this thing?" Marth asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I thought _you_ were supposed to know!" Pit scoffed. "_You're_ the smart one!"

"It was the bacon!" Marth sobbed, bursting into tears. "I couldn't help it! I was weak! I _had_ to bacon!"

Peach, eyes bright, stared transfixed by a button in front of her. "Ooooh! What does this button do…?" she pressed a rather large one that said quite clearly in black letters "Do not press".

Suddenly, the Megasmash reared up, its arm whirling in a rather large circle. Not really sure what was happening, the Power Smashers started pressing every single button they could find. Of course, it just so happened that Ike managed to press a big blue button, because big red buttons were too mainstream.

The Megasmash's fist burst into flames as it finally shot forward and collided with the giant Primid in a solid punch to the stomach. The giant Primid's red eyes widened in fear and shock as it was easily defeated with one blow from the giant robot thing. The only thing the Power Smashers could say as their giant toy robot thing quite simply tore it apart was…

"Falcon… PAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWNCH!"

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" a glowing blue man cackled. "Master Hand thinks he's so cool for having his Power Smashers! But I'll fix that!"

"How do you intend to do that, Lord Tabuu?" his second in command, a giant turtle-like creature, asked.

"You see, Bowser… I shall… make my _own_ Power Smasher!" Tabuu declared triumphantly. "And he shall be the best of them all! Only, he'll be evil because we'll brainwash him. And it totally won't come back to bite me in the butt one day."

"That… is… the worst plan I have ever heard in my life," Bowser said bluntly. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's do it! It'll earn ratings for the show and help sell more toys!"

"YES!" Tabuu cheered. "Then more little kids will buy _my_ Power Smasher action figure than _Master Hand's_! He'll go out of business and will be forced to sell the other Power Smashers to me, so that I can have the complete toy line and an excuse to make a collector's set for more money!"

"YEAH! … So… uh… how are we gonna get one of those 'kids with attitude'?"

"I don't know. I'm the main villain, so I'm just here to laugh evilly and stuff," Tabuu said. "Go do your job as a sidekick and find one! And take Ganondorf, Dedede, and Wario with you. We need to sell more toys."

And so, Bowser, Ganondorf, Dedede, and Wario set off to find the final teenager with attitude on the show. Their journey took many days and many nights, conquering many dangers that they just barely defeated. And after much, much searching in the town of Smashville, because that was apparently the only town that Power Smashers could actually come from, they found him.

He was a master of just about every weapon that ever landed in his grasp. He was a powerful fighter, able to best even Ike in a one-on-one brawl. He was the handsomest, tallest, blondest, most blue-eyed teenager to ever walk the streets of Smashville.

His name was Link.

"Hiya, my name is Bowser," Bowser said as he and his group walked up to Link while the young man was toweling off after a long day of showing off his abs. "We're going to brainwash you and use you as a weapon of mass destruction against the forces of good."

Link blinked. "… Don't I get a say in this?" he barely got that out before he was blasted by purple magic from Ganondorf. This happened because black magic was too mainstream.

"No! That's why it's called brainwashing, dumbass!" Dedede cackled.

The four villains watched in glee as the color of Link's eyes changed from bright blue to a deep green. The Hylian's muscles tensed as he froze, obviously attempting to fight off the evil purple magic of doom. Unfortunately, Link was used to battling mainstream magic, not hipster magic. Therefore, it wasn't long before he accepted the morpher and became the Green Smasher, wielding the glorious power of the wolf.

* * *

So once again, the Smashers were busy being themselves. And by that, I mean hanging out at the _exact_ same smoothie shop wearing the _exact_ same clothes and doing the _exact_ same thing as usual.

So while they were doing this, something randomly blew up outside. While everyone else ran away and cried like a bunch of babies, the Smashers sprang into action and quickly morphed. After striking a pose with a random explosion in the background, the Smashers ran outside to see what the heck was going on.

The sight they were met with was one of epicness. For standing before them was a Smasher dressed in a uniform very similar to theirs, only this guy's was green. Furthermore, unlike the other Smashers, the Green Smasher also had a golden chest-piece, which only served to make him even more badass looking than all the other people. In general, this is the sole reason why the Green Smasher sold the most toys.

"Impossible!" Ike gasped, ogling the Green Smasher. "No way he can look more badass than me! I'm the goddamn leader!"

"Ha! I don't need a weird epic shoulder thing to look cool," Pit scoffed. "If he's _really_ that awesome, he wouldn't help old ladies cross the street."

"Bet he can't bacon as well as I can!" Marth declared.

"Hmm… well, I can't really tell from under that weird mask thing, but I'm guessing he could be cute…" Peach said.

Zelda kept texting.

The Green Smasher struck an epic pose, then continued to strike more epic poses as he epically spoke and radiated epicness. "I am the Green Smasher, sent here by the great Tabuu in order to destroy all of you. Without you in the way, Tabuu shall reign supreme over the toy market and I shall rise with him as his-"

"Gaaaaayyyyyy!" Ike shouted, much to the annoyance of the newcomer Smasher.

"Shut up!" the Green Smasher sniffed. "It's not gay, it's just bus-"

"GAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Marth shouted.

The Green Smasher's fist curled. "Why you little-"

"PUDDIIIIIIIING!" Pit said, spinning around.

That did it. The Green Smasher liked his pudding. Therefore, _no one_ dissed the pudding. Especially chocolate pudding. Because vanilla pudding sucked.

The Green Smasher charged, lifting up his Wolf Blade to destroy the taunting Smashers. His Wolf Shield gave him advanced healing and deflected energy bolts throughout the fight as the Smashers attempted to blast him with their Quantum Sabers. His actual skill in martial arts and combat and stuff left many of the Smashers breathless with awe. But now I'm actually going to describe the fight.

Ike was the fist to charge, swinging his Quantum Saber like an idiot about to slice through Primids. The Green Smasher side-stepped and whacked the Red Smasher with the flat of the Wolf Blade, sending him sprawling to the side. Using his momentum to drive him forward, the Green Smasher then easily knocked out both Pit and Marth as the latter attempted to bacon his way to victory. With only the women Smashers left, the Green Smasher changed tactics. He very, very gently dumped a bucket full of mud all over Peach.

"My outfit! NOOOOOO!" Peach cried as she fainted. The Green Smasher smirked, now turning to the last standing Smasher.

Zelda looked up from where she had been standing and texting, gasping as she realized that her teammates were all incapacitated and she was next! Of course, in a situation like this, the Yellow Smasher knew that there was only one way for her to save her friends and the toy market.

Hug a tree!

"STOP!" Zelda cried, pulling off her helmet. "In the name of trees and stuff everywhere!"

The Green Smasher was at once struck with her beauty and her love for the environment. Something awoke within him, a feeling that he had not felt for at least five minutes. It was such a feeling that allowed him to cast off the bonds of his mind control and free himself at last.

He ripped off his helmet, revealing his dirty blonde hair and knelt before the Yellow Smasher. "I am Link of Hyrule and by the Goddesses do I want to get into your spandex uniform! I was brainwashed by Tabuu's cronies and forced to do his bidding, but not anymore! Thanks to you, I am free!"

Zelda took his hands. "You're… really, really hot… and you don't need a screen, a keyboard, or a million different apps to show it! Baby, I'm yours!" she bent down, and…

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" Ike asked. "We helped free you too you douchebag!"

Link and Zelda were much to busy making out to pay attention.

Marth cleared his throat. "So… it looks like everything's at peace now, right?"

Peach nodded. "Looks like it."

Pit grinned. "Now _nothing_ can possible ruin this moment!"

At that moment, a giant robot thing appeared out of nowhere and started rampaging random empty buildings around the city. All of the Smashers, including the newly recruited Green Wolf Ranger, leaped up and got ready to spring into action.

"C'mon guys, it's morphin' time!" Ike ordered.

"… But… we're all already morphed…" Link pointed out. He was smacked by Marth.

"Shut it, newbie! If he says to morph, we morph!"

With that, all of the Smashers leaped into the air as the themesong played.

_Go, go, Power Smashers _

**Pit as Rebellious Teen**

_Go, go, Power Smashers_

**Peach as Minor Character**

_Go, go, Power Smashers _

**Marth as Baconator**

_You Mighty Morphin' Power Smashers!_

**Master Hand and ROB as the Ambiguously Gay Duo**

_Go, go, Power Rangers _

**Zelda as Tree Hugger**

_Go, go, Power Rangers_

**Link as Super-Epic-Spaztastic-Wonderful-Awesome-Kawaii-Pumpkin-Wa**

_Go, go, Power Rangers _

**Ike as Himself**

_You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers__!_

**All of the Rangers did an awesome pose as the screen faded to black.**

* * *

"Soooo, what do you think?" the young brunette asked as she turned off the TV and swiveled around in her chair to face her coworkers. All of them were very prestigious authors all around the fanfiction archive that she wrote for.

Rylitah blinked. "… PitFTW, are you feeling alright?"

PitFTW's completely insane grin widened. "Of course I'm alright! Since when am I not alright?"

"Well…" HyperInuyasha began. "There was the Hamburger Incident, the Cheeseburger Incident, the Sour Patch Kids Incident, the Cheese Incident…"

The Element Commander joined in. "The Power Ranger Incident, the Pit Incident, the Link Incident, the Ike Incident, the Foxpilot Incident…"

"I'm still hurting from that…" Foxpilot sniffed as he rubbed his arm.

PitFTW pouted. "Okay, so maybe I'm not alright. But it's a good idea, right? Power Smashers?"

All of the authors in the room burst out laughing, much to PitFTW's indignation.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Rylitah crowed, clutching her ribs. "THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"POWER SMASHERS!" HyperInuyasha wiped a tear away. "PRICELESS!"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY RIBS!" Foxpilot shouted.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you ripped this off from somewhere!" The Element Commander chortled.

Before PitFTW could smack any of them, TheWordMasterOfFanfiction skidded into the room. "Guys, guys, guys! Stop your LOLing! We've got a mission!"

"But we aren't done making fun of PitFTW yet!" Foxpilot whined. He was smacked by both HyperInuyasha and Ryalith. "Alright, alright, fine… when do we head out?"

"Well…" TheWordMasterOfFanfiction began before someone cut him off.

"YOU GO NOW OR I WILL BREAK OUT OF THIS ENERGY TUBE THING AND CHAINSAW YOU ALL TO DEATH!" Pikana screamed, causing the walls of the base to rumble.

The Element Commander straightened. "R-R-Right! Yes ma'am! Okay everyone, it's morphin' time!"

Foxpilot pulled out a silver morpher. "Fox!"

"Serpent!" TheWordMasterOfFanfiction shouted.

"Artic Fox!" Rylitah said.

"Wolf!" HyperInuyasha declared.

"Phoenix!" PitFTW yelled.

"Lion!" TheElementCommander shouted.

"Hey, hey, whoa!" HyperInuyasha said suddenly, tugging at his green uniform. "Who said that _he_ could be the leader?" he pointed to The Element Commander as he said this.

The Red Power Author rolled his eyes in his helmet. "Because I have the word Commander in my name, of course! That and I'm red! Everyone knows red is the Author Leader color!"

"I should be leader!" Foxpilot said indignantly. "I mean, come on! I have the most unique color!" he gestured to his silver colored suit.

Rylitah snorted. "Yeah, Silver Fox, whatever. You _totally_ stole my animal!"

"Did not! You're the Yellow _Artic Fox_," Foxpilot pointed out. "So _you_ stole _my_ animal!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Break it up guys," TheWordMasterOfFanfiction said. "Why don't we all just get along? Do colors really-"

"You shouldn't be talking," PitFTW said. "Purple? Seriously, since when has that ever been a Ranger color?"

"Better Purple Serpent than Blue Phoenix," The Element Commander pointed out. "C'mon PitFTW, you're the only one with the animal that _doesn't exist_!"

PitFTW seethed. "You know what? How about I take this Quantum Saber and stick it up your-"

HyperInuyasha stopped her. "No, PitFTW! This is a kid's show!"

"HEY YOU LAZY SLOBS!" Pikana shouted. "GET YOUR BUTTS OUT THERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"On it!" the six Authors said at the same time. As they did so, the themesong played.

_Go, go, Power Authors _

**Rylitah as Awesome Possum **

_Go, go, Power Authors_

**HyperInuyasha as Captain Chicken n' Rice**

_Go, go, Power Authors _

**TheWordMasterOfFanfiction as The Only Sane One**

_You Mighty Morphin' Power Authors!_

**Pikana as Herself**

_Go, go, Power Authors _

**The Element Commander as Not Himself**

_Go, go, Power Authors_

**Foxpilot as Punching Bag**

_Go, go, Power Authors _

**PitFTW as WTFtiP**

_You Mighty Morphin' Power Authors!_

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks for reading this! And a huge thank you to the five wonderful authors who agreed to cameo at the end of this story! I hope I didn't portray you too badly and if anything seems offensive, please know that it was just played out for humor… or… intended to, at least. See you around!**


End file.
